


Just Another Lazy Evening

by TheMerryWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryWolf/pseuds/TheMerryWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri oneshot, modern AU I suppose.  Just a quiet summer evening watching TV leads to some friskiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Lazy Evening

Just another lazy evening, fleeing the humid summer air inside an air-conditioned apartment; the sun had disappeared below the horizon not too long before, supper had been consumed, dishes set in the dishwasher, the food put up in the fridge. Just another lazy evening, watching TV with bellies full and satisfied.

Eren boredly flipped through the channels, settling on some nature documentary while Levi sat beside him reading a book, paper rustling occasionally when he turned a page. Wordlessly, Eren leaned over, resting his messy bedhead against an angular shoulder. Wordlessly, Levi threaded his fingers through that disheveled hair, stroking it with his familiar tenderness. 

Another half hour passed like that, the younger watching with droopy eyes a program about the wolves of Yellowstone while his husband read one of his crime novels with the howling as his background noise. Mimicking the canids on the television, Eren shifted to nuzzle the other’s cheek with his nose, placing kisses of affection on his face in lieu of licking; Levi responded with his own lips, stamping wordless gestures of love against his forehead. Sluggishly playful with his full tummy, Eren nibbled along his jaw, teasing his partner with almost-kisses until he grew just impatient enough to press him by the nape of his neck into a warm, wet smooch, swallowing the soft chuckle which escaped him.

They floated into a slow slide of tongues, slick muscles caressing the other; lips became slightly swollen and tender, ripe and luscious for biting and sucking. Eren threaded his fingers through his lover’s well-kempt hair, a stark contrast to his perpetually messy head. Whimpering softly, he took Levi’s lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it as his sea green eyes slipped closed, his breath rushing out in pleased sighs. Not needing to look, Levi placed his book to the side, making a mental note of the page number as he closed it and set it on the side table. Both hands freed, he stroked Eren’s face with one and ran the other up under the back of his shirt.

Moaning softly, Eren slid his lips down his neck, latching on and sucking a few hickies here and there, licking a slick stripe with his tongue along the pulsing vein beneath the skin. That action immediately had the shorter man relaxing, sighing in delight while his partner nibbled his Adam’s apple. His fingertips traced circles on the skin of Eren’s back, occasionally slipping downward to grope at a buttock and slide along his thigh. Whimpering impatiently at the teasing, Eren slipped his hand to Levi’s pajama pants, palming his hardening manhood through the plush fiber.

“Mmmm, Levi,” he purred, pecking him on the nose, “Stop teasing!”

“You’re the one who’s teasing, brat,” Levi tutted, his cool eyes languidly meandering down to the hand petting at his groin and swatting it away, replacing it with a colliding and grinding of hips to provide the friction. Groaning lowly, Eren snaked his arms around Levi’s shoulders, bringing his forehead to rest against his neck, feeling the fine peach fuzz hair on his skin. Quickly he fell into the rhythm, rocking his pelvis reciprocally, rutting up when Levi relaxed, relaxing when Levi rutted up. 

Levi bunched his young lover’s favorite t-shirt in his fist, grunting and huffing; the air between them grew hot and humid with friction and light sweat, the springs of the couch creaking mutedly from beneath the cushions. Eren whimpered and gurgled, the looser skin of his lover’s neck between his lips, sucking and biting.

“Oi, not so hard you little shit!”

Flinching at the gentle scolding, Eren released his neck from his mouth, hazily examining the dark hickey he had created; a hard roll of Levi’s hips jerked his attention away, drawing more lurid noises from his throat. Hot blood rushed through his body, flushing his skin vividly in his face and ears and washing his brain in oxygen; as it drained from his skull, it carried with it oxytocin and other intoxicating hormones which bathed Eren in delirious bliss. Each crash of their hips forced their erections to grind and rub the other.

_More. More!_

Outside, the temperature soared into the nineties and the humidity sat in the air like a great heavy bird sitting on the world’s shoulder; however, cool air blown from the AC wedged its way in between their bodies to kiss their genitals as Eren exposed them from the protection of clothing. Eager for more, he pressed so hard, as though he were trying to knock their pubic bones together, allowing their testicles to knead against the opposite pair. Raking back his sweatier-by-the-minute hair, Levi groaned, flopping his head back on the couch; the position left his neck open, the opportunity what his lover just couldn’t pass up. 

Once more his lips attacked the vulnerable flesh, stamping it with evidence that they had come, saw, and conquered the hills and valleys of that desirable throat and left soft red blossoms behind. Blood pooled in the innocent bruises, and Levi sighed and swore—he would once again have to face the looks from his coworkers when he arrived looking as though he’d lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner. The thoughts evaporated from his mind with the smooth ellipses Eren made, one hand wrapped around the both of them as he rutted; he pressed their swollen tips together, rubbing the frenulums and foreskins, smearing the clear pre-ejaculate which had begun to drip.

“Nnngh, Eren!” Levi keened huskily, “Eren! Eren….”

Eren grinned to himself like he were a dog being rewarded; when Levi began to call like that, it meant that his lover was doing a job well meeting Levi’s standards. Singing a love song of sighs, whines, and moans, they danced together, each step drawing another chorus from their lips; as the erotic symphony carried on, the hormones and pleasure swelled in their crescendo, the tempo of their hips increasing as the nearing of orgasm drove their desperation. Levi bowed his back, heralding his climax with a lusty howl, spilling his seed onto his belly and Eren’s hand. Eren himself followed seconds afterward, adding his own semen to the mess that was his lover.

A moment or two passed, counted by relieved sighs and weighty breaths riding on the pleasant after-buzz of receding euphoria. Blowing a few strands of damp hair, Levi wiped his face with his hand, seemingly attempting to coax the blood pooled in his cheeks back into circulation; he grimaced at the stains on his t-shirt, cocking a brow before flopping his head back.

“Dammit, Eren, I just washed this shirt.”


End file.
